


Alpha Loving

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [9]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Fluff and Smut, Jungkook just wanna be a good okay, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: So I did a poll on my twitter for which side story people would like to see in the Hidden Omega side story, and this was the choice!





	Alpha Loving

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a poll on my twitter for which side story people would like to see in the Hidden Omega side story, and this was the choice!

The thing was… Jungkook was never going to become a spy, which was hurtful to his 5 year old self, but that was just the truth.

Said missing ability to become a spy was why he was trying to secretly google something in the middle of the living room, while yes there was only 2 people home in the Vixx dorm, that didn’t change the fact that if he really wanted to keep it a secret he really shouldn’t be googling things this openly should he.

It was like he was begging to be caught… which he did become.

“Kookie? Something wrong?”

The voice coming from the couch in front of him spooked him, what he should have done was play it cool, but instead what he ended up doing was jumping half a meter in the air and throwing his phone done on the ground “Wrong? What of course not! I am great fantastic! Have I told you how fantastic I am, totally not panicking that I might be a monster! Nope, not at all!”

Taekwoon, who were the person sitting on the couch in front of Jungkook, didn’t look to convinced “I thought we agreed on not lying to each other, wanna try again?”

That made Jungkook hang his head, but he easily followed to suggestion, he reached down, unlocked his phone and showed the older alpha the two tabs open on his phone, they were two different tabs with the googeling ‘is it wrong to like being praised during sex?’ and the other tab sounding ‘Im I a monster for not liking being penetrated?’

As Taekwoon was taking in what was presented to him, Jungkook just hung his head and he almost looked like somebody being scolded even tho nobody was even saying anything to him or judging him.

“Come here,” Taekwoon had put the youngers phone down and was pointing towards his lap, which might look a little weird to most people, but Jungkook knew what he meant.

“But you don’t like it,” what Taekwoon was asking him was to come and lie his head on the older alpha’s lap, it was a thing that never failed to calm Jungkook down and feel better, but he knew that Taekwoon wasn’t always a big fan of it.

Taekwoon wasn’t always the best with human contact, verbally or physically, he enjoyed his personal space, something that was hard when two of your group mates was called Hakyeon and Jaehwan who nobody ever had thought what personal space was meant to be.

“But you do, now come over here, I know you.” That one sentence struck a chord in Jungkook, cause Taekwoon did know him, but that went both ways… Jungkook knew him as well, he knew everybody in Vixx so well? Have had that happened, when did he go from being basically a stranger to knowing most small things about the Vixx members? Since when did they know him so well?

Now that was mental breakdown that would have to wait, there was much more important mental breakdowns to be had, and the most important breakdown would be easier to have if he could have Taekwoon petting his hair while he was spilling his heart.

Jungkook didn’t need more of a second thought to be up and finding his way over to Taekwoon happily putting his head in his lap, but because Jungkook was a fucking weirdo he prefered to lie so he was half speaking into the olders sweater clad stomach.

For a quick second the thighs underneath his head tightened it’s muscles, and Jungkook was worried that he was about to be kicked off, but then they relaxed and a soft hand started to pet Jungkook’s hair “now what is wrong?”

That was what Jungkook appreciated about Taekwoon, he might be the pack alpha, but he was soft around the edge and his more quiet personality made him a great listener, “I and Sanghyuk was playing around,”

“As always,” Jungkook could hear the laughter in the olders voice, which he couldn’t really blame him for, he didn’t know how it happened, when he had first started staying with Vixx he had quickly learned that the two betas seemed to fuck like bunnies, often and all the time, and somehow Jungkook had been caught up in it as well.

Could you really blame him? Like how could anybody look at Hongbin and not be down to fuck? Hongbin’s model look and Sanghyuk’s giant body that covered Jungkook’s so well. Like… how could people not? Jungkook still to that day had no idea how anybody from Vixx got out of bed, damn know that he wouldn’t be able to if he was part of the pack.

“So we were playing around, and I thought… I thought that I had finally come to a point where I could take penetration, I don’t panic anymore, and I know it’s not bad or humiliating to bottom, but I just… I didn’t feel good. I didn’t like it, does this make me a bad person?” Jungkook’s words were half muffled as he was almost smothering his face in Taekwoon’s stomach.

Taekwoon let his hand glide down to pet Jungkook’s neck, that was one of the things that Jungkook really liked about Vixx, they were all taller than him, and while they weren't all build bigger than him, they had an ability to make him feel small, which turned out to be a feeling that Jungkook actually liked, not something he had expected.

“Silly alpha, there are not some rule in the universe that you have to be into everything, some people aren’t into somethings, it is just how the world is, we all have things we like and things we don’t like. You tried it out with openmind and you didn’t like it, that is it.” Taekwoon’s voice were soft and caring, Jungkook always liked Taekwoon’s speaking tone, it was soft and comfortable, so unlike almost all the alpha’s Jungkook knew.

“But what if it is just from how I used to see people? What if it’s just cause my inner alpha is a dick and refuse to see it as an alpha’s job to bottom?” Now that was Jungkook’s real issue, he was worried that he would never escape from his past, that he would never move on, that he would never grow up.

“Are you disgusted when you see me bottom?” the question held no judgement, but Jungkook reacted with a knee jerk reaction, he tried to sit up, but cause his had more or less just flopped on top of Taekwoon, it didn’t work and he was instantly pushed back down with a gentle hand.

“Of course not!” how could Taekwoon even think that, while yes Jungkook had been uncomfortable the first time he had seen it, but that was a long time ago! The older alpha was beautiful when he bottomed! While Jungkook himself hadn’t been the one to top him, while he had been offered to he didn’t trust himself to do it.

Jungkook couldn’t see it, but Taekwoon was smiling as he ran his hand through the youngers hair “isn’t that sign enough that your inner alpha and you don’t think it’s below an alpha to bottom? Unless you are gonna say that you don’t respect me.”

That almost got another knee jerk reaction from Jungkook, but he knew this time to stay calm and just mumble half angry into Taekwoon’s stomach “stupid question! Of course, I respect you,”

Jungkook could feel Taekwoon laugh before he could hear it, “I am not gonna deny that one of the reasons that you don’t like bottoming could have to do with your past, but not because you look down on it, but because you have bad memories about it that stops you from enjoying it, or maybe it just isn’t your thing, you shouldn’t force yourself to do something you aren’t into.”

Jungkook sighed, cuddling closer to Taekwoon taking in and enjoying the olders body heat, “I am really not a monster for not liking it?”

Jungkook could still hear Jimin’s words calling him a monster, he had been talking to Jimin since and they had made up and were back to being fine, but those words still stuck with Jungkook, mainly cause he deserved it, he was a monster at the time, but he had worked hard not to be like that anymore.

“No it just makes you a guy with a preference, there is nothing wrong with that.” Taekwoon almost cooed at how cute Jungkook was cuddling close to him, but he thought maybe that wasn’t the right moment “are we gonna talk about the other thing?”

The younger didn’t answer, he just shook his head cheeks flushing red as blood found it’s way there as he blushed.

“Come on, you did so well talking about the hard part, now we just have this left, there is nothing wrong with you, but we should probably still talk about it.”

“It’s you guys fault! I was never like that before, but I just…” he stopped not sure how to go on, “I… uhm… I… I like it when people praise me during sex, I don’t like… being in control. It feels so good about letting other people take the reins and tell me what to do, I like making people feel good! But I can’t even be submissive the right way!” Yes, Jungkook had found bigboy words online, he had found out that he was what the internet liked to qualify as submissive “cause I still don’t like to be the one penetrated!”

Jungkook had expected the older alpha to laugh at his problems, cause he knew it was silly, but… Taekwoon didn’t he just kept petting Jungkook in a calming moment “what is your best memory with us, sexually?”

Not that question that Jungkook had expected, but it got him thinking, he had only been with Vixx for around 3 months, but he had so many memories with Vixx, but non-sexually but certainly also sexually.

When he had first gotten here, he had been a little uncomfortable with how sexually free everybody was, but the longer time went on, he came to not only accept it, but also enjoy it. He thought over his moments, he thought of his makeout session that had ended with 69 on Wonshik’s studio couch, he thought of dance practice with Hakyeon where he hadn’t been able to focus on anything other than how sexually the Vixx leader moved, it had lead to a striptease and lapdance that would never leave Jungkook’s mind again.

He thought of how him and Sanghyuk had tag teamed Hakyeon after he had gone a little too motherly at them, and they wanted to show just grown up they were, he thought of waking up with Hongbin’s warm month around him teasing him to orgasme way too early in the morning, he thought of a weird game of Overwatch they had invented, it was to see who could get the best kda in an Overwatch game with them taking turns, the catch was that while it was your turn the two other had to do everything they could to distract you… a game that turned sexual very fast, but that wasn’t the memory Jungkook came to… Jaehwan was.

“I was home alone with Jaehwan one day,” Jungkook hesitated a little thinking over everything that had happened “he was talking about something, I can’t even remember what, all I could think about was that he was so cute, he kept making these cute faces and it was impossible for me to focus on anything other than and on how… how I wanted to make him feel good, I don’t know why, but it was simply all I could think about. I just wanted to make him feel good.” Jungkook felt shy at the words coming out of his mouth as he pressed his face into Taekwoon’s stomach in embarrassment.

“Did you end up making him feel good then?” Taekwoon was learning a lot about Jungkook in this conversation, a lot of things he of course already knew or expected, but it was still nice to hear Jungkook admit things like this about himself.

Jungkook half heartedly nodded, well he tried, it’s hard to nodd when you have buried your face in somebody's abdomen, a very nice abdomen if you asked Jungkook, as Taekwoon didn’t give him an answer, it was clear to Jungkook that he actually expected him to use his words, which… he should have expected that.

Maybe it was good that he was hiding his face, cause he was pretty sure that his strong blush wasn’t very pretty to look at “yeah, I… uhm… “ damn why did Jungkook have to be so awkward? Somebody should really save him from himself “I made him cum twice, I uhm… I eat him out and then sucked him off.”

“Oh? You didn’t cum yourself?” Jungkook was very flustered with how Taekwoon could just have this conversation so casually, it wasn’t normal!

Again he tried just shaking his head, turns out it doesn’t work that well the second time either “No, I… didn’t feel like it? It was enough for me just to know that I was making him feel good, plus… he said nice things to me?”

That had confused Jungkook himself, he had never really had a sexual experience like that before, but it didn’t leave him less satisfied, he had felt good and happy as he had cuddled Jaehwan after. It wasn’t like the older omega hadn’t offered Jungkook to get him off either, actually after it Jaehwan had asked multiple times if Jungkook needed help, but Jungkook had just cuddled him closed shaking his head with a satisfied smile on his lips, while yes he was turned on, he didn’t feel the need to actually do anything about it, he had just felt happy.

So Jaehwan had just settled for that as well, whispering sweet nothings and praise into Jungkook’s ear until the younger had fallen asleep with a smile on his lips.

“That is okay,” Taekwoon’s hands in Jungkook’s hair were soft and his tone of voice were soft with a sweet undertone of fondness in it “there is nothing wrong with you, you like to make people feel good and you like to be guided in it. As long as you don’t think it is something people expect out of you, as long as you don’t think it’s something you ‘have’ to do it then it’s fine. You know that it’s okay for you to get pleasure as well right?”

Jungkook mumbled a yes into Taekwoon’s stomach, feel relaxed and happy on Taekwoon’s lap, he felt less awkward at that point, Taekwoon hadn’t done anything to judge him or anything like that, “I know it’s okay… but sometimes I don’t feel the need to… I don’t know why.”

“That’s okay, you shouldn’t force yourself to it then, you are such a good boy, just wanting to make people feel good, and you are so good at it. You make us all so happy.”

At that Jungkook whined high in his throat, leaving Taekwoon to laugh a little under his breath “What’s wrong puppy?”

“Don’t do that.” Jungkook’s voice was still whiny and it kinda felt like he was trying to bury his head in Taekwoon’s chest out of embarrassment.

“Aww, why not? You don’t wanna know how good you are for us?” Taekwoon knew that he was teasing the younger, it wasn’t like he was being very stealth about what the problem was, and it was pretty easy to predict what Jungkook’s issue was, but he wanted Jungkook to admit it before they could take the next step, he had a pretty good idea of how this should end.

Jungkook felt so embarrased as he could feel himself getting more and more turned on with every word out of Taekwoon’s mouth, Jungkook was still not used to people wanting to have sexual interactions with him, so it didn’t really strike him that the older alpha could be doing on purpose, but while he was shy and a little embarrassed about it, he had also learned that he had to be open about stuff like this and not lie about it “I am getting turned on”

The words were said directly into Taekwoon’s stomach muscles, mumbled by Jungkook in a whiny tone of voice, he was doing his best to not grind his hips into the coach no matter how much he wanted to.

“And? That’s okay,” Taekwoon let his hand run down from Jungkook’s hair to instead run his nails lightly over Jungkook’s neck in a teasing way, Jungkook just whined again, but his body relaxed a little, if Taekwoon said it was okay when he had no other choice but to trust him. Taekwoon hadn’t lied to him yet.

“Do you want me to help you with it pretty boy? It looks like it hurts?” Jungkook nodded slowly, Taekwoon was right, it was starting to hurt.

And then it came from Taekwoon, “I want you to fuck me.”

That got a reaction from Jungkook he for the first time since they started actually sat up staring at Taekwoon confused and maybe a little scared “what?”

Taekwoon couldn’t stop himself from laughing a little as he repeated“I want you to fuck me.”

“I can’t do that!” it wasn’t that Jungkook didn’t think that an alpha could get fucked, he knew they could, but he wasn’t sure that he himself had actually deserved the right to do the fucking.

Taekwoon on his part, did not agree with Jungkook as he reached a hand out to brush a lock behind Jungkook’s ear “I trust you, you have been nothing but good to all of us, you have made everybody feel so good, I know you can do it.”

At that Jungkook fleshed a deep scarlet color, the idea of making Taekwoon feel good like that, the idea that the older alpha actually trusted him enough to do this, he couldn’t really turn down Taekwoon’s trust in him, it wasn’t that Jungkook didn’t want to do it.

“Are you sure?” he didn’t want Taekwoon to offer this just to make Jungkook feel better.

Taekwoon just lightly pushed Jungkook completely off his lap before getting up and reaching his hand down to Jungkook “of course I am, but the living room really isn’t the best place for it, I don’t think Hakyeon would be to impressed with us if we got any bodily fluid on the couch.”

Jungkook still to this day couldn’t stop himself from smiling every time he heard Taekwoon speak in longer sentences, the more the older alpha had gotten used to him and relaxed around him, he also came more and more out of his shell, something that Jungkook as an introverted person himself could really appreciate.

He let himself be pulled to the bedroom by Taekwoon, he was happy letting Taekwoon guide him in what was going on, to be honest, he wasn’t even really sure how any of this was supposed to go, most of his blood still had found it’s way to his crutch, plus while he had seen Taekwoon getting fucked before, he wasn’t sure how the older wanted him.

That question quickly got answered as Taekwoon let himself fall backwards into the bed, pulling Jungkook with him, so the BTS alpha ended up between his spread legs and then he pressed his lips to Jungkook’s in a soft kiss.

Jungkook was eagerly returning the kiss, at least this he knew how to do, he let most of his weight rest on his arms holding himself up over Taekwoon as the older wrapped his long arms around Jungkook’s neck and softly guided his head to the angle he wanted it in to kiss Jungkook the best.

Taekwoon placed a soft bit on Jungkook’s lower lip at the same time as he wrapped one of his legs around Jungkook’s waist forcing their lower bodies to make complete contact, making Jungkook gasp into their kiss giving the older a chance to explore the inside of Jungkook’s mouth.

When they broke the kiss Jungkook was heavily panting above Taekwoon looking down at him, trying to hold back from grinding his hips into the olders, god he was so turned on and Taekwoon looked so good under him, half long black hair fanned out on the pillow below him and pale skin being flushed, not from blushing but from the eagerness and arousal.

“It’s okay,” Taekwoon raised his hips to grind them up again Jungkook’s in a movement that forced a moan from both of them.

Jungkook just shook his head, it wasn’t cause he didn’t want to, but he also knew himself, he still didn’t have the best control over himself and he knew that if he spent to much time grinding down on the hard, but pliant, body under him he would come way before he was even inside of Taekwoon, which that was not okay. He wanted to do this right!

“No please,” luckily Taekwoon seemed to understand it as he ran a hand through Jungkook’s hair, holding his own hips still while pressing a soft kiss to Jungkook’s upper kiss.

“Okay, do you feel more comfortable if I prepared myself or do you wanna do it?” Taekwoon was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he still wanted to give Jungkook every option to back down and to opt into things instead of assuming.

Jungkook looked eager as he shook his head “I wanna do it,” adding a quick “please,” this was what he wanted to do, he loved making people feel good, whether it being with his hands, tongue or dick, and if you asked him… he was actually getting pretty good with his hands, neither Hongbin nor Sanghyuk ever complained at least.

Taekwoon pointed at the bottle on the side table, none of them had ever really found the need to hide it away in a draw, think about how much time the beta fuck bunnies would lose if they had to find it everytime? Jungkook was quick at crawling over the get it, eager to please, and when he got his hands on it, turning around to see that Taekwoon had managed to push down his loose sweats and was working on pulling the loose shirt over his head as well.

He took a few seconds to just look at Taekwoon, the alpha was gorgeous in a way that alpha’s often weren’t, he was all thin long pale limbs, god he was so beautiful.

A bit of red color showed on Taekwoon’s cheeks and upper chest, it was the first time that the older showed any sign of being impacted by what was going on, but could you really blame him? Jungkook’s dark eyes were hot and intense resting over his body.

It wasn’t that Taekwoon was embarrassed about his body, he had spent many years with Vixx who very much appreciated his body and loved him for who he was, but damn Jungkook’s eyes were so intense, all Taekwoon was mumble “Come over here.”

That broke Jungkook’s stare as he scrambled to get back in between Taekwoon’s spread legs, the older kinda wanted to laugh if it didn't cause he was turned on, Jungkook really was just an eager puppy who wanted to please.

He let his hand once again find it’s way into Jungkook’s hair, it was a soft in a way that idol hair rarely was, one of the side effect that the baby alpha seemed to be allowed to have his nautral hair color most of the time, he guided Jungkook’s head down into a kiss, mainly just to feel close to Jungkook, but also to center both of them a little.

As the kiss broke, he let go of Jungkook’s hair to instead pulling at the bottom of Jungkook’s shirt “take it off,” now who was Jungkook to deny that request, quick at pulling said shirt off and throw the offending material as far away from him as possible, closing his eyes for a brief second to enjoy Taekwoon’s soft hand gliding up his upper body.

Only to be taken out of it when teasing words were thrown at him “muscle pig,” Jungkook pouted down at Taekwoon.

Whining out “I’m not a muscle pig!” he was, but that was not the point “you are just really skinny!”

That was true, Taekwoon was very skinny, if it wasn't caused Jungkook had seen Taekwoon eagerly eat and drinking coffee with way to much sugar, he would have been worried that Taekwoon was starving himself, turned out that the older idol just had a fast metabolism.

Taekwoon decided that he should probably be the adult and not rise to the bait, pulling Jungkook a little closer “get on with your work,” reminding Jungkook with soft words about what was gonna happen.

Jungkook at that, was more than happy to comply, quickly spreading more lube that was probably needed on his fingers, Jungkook with his past was always worried that he was gonna hurt somebody, which lead to him using a little too much lube and always taking a little to long with the stretching.

But it was okay, Taekwoon just leaned back, keeping a hand in Jungkook’s hair petting him, while letting Jungkook do his magic with his fingers, Taekwoon wasn’t normally very vocal during sex, but he knew that Jungkook functioned and felt better when he could hear that his partner was enjoying it, so he let out more sound than he normally would.

Which did seem to egg on Jungkook as he was sucking eager marks into the olders pale thighs, while stretching Taekwoon with the greatest care he could, treating the older alpha like he could break by the smallest touch of Jungkook’s?

Taekwoon to his, did his best to relax, letting Jungkook control it, but still taking the time to tell Jungkook just how good he was being and how good he was making Taekwoon feel, when Taekwoon deemed himself more the well prepared he guided Jungkook’s hands away from him with a soft pull on the baby alpha’s wrist “that’s good enough, now lets get you out of these hands.”

Taekwoon was well aware that him and the beta fuck bunnies, normally fucked around a lot more violently and harshly, but Taekwoon was not gonna take any chance like that. Where Hongbin would guide Jungkook’s head with a harsh grip on the youngest hair, Taekwoon refused to.

For multiple reasons, one; that was a mood he was rarely in, and two; with Jungkook’s history of alpha on alpha sexual history he was not going to do anything that was even close to being rough or anything other than marshmallow swimming in an ocean of pandas all snuggling unicorns soft.

Jungkook to his, easily let Taekwoon pull down the sleeping shorts that he had been lounging around in together with his briefs, petting the younger firm thighs for a second “such a pretty muscle pig.”

The embarrassed whine out of Jungkook’s mouth was a clear sign that Jungkook really didn’t have anything against the word and were mostly just embarrassed over the clear effect it had on him, which didn’t become better as Taekwoon leaned back in the bed and once again pulling Jungkook closer with his legs around the youngers waist and his hands on Jungkook’s neck, “now get to it.”

Jungkook always the people pleaser, was quick at doing right as he was ordered, fumbling a little to grab for the lube bottle and spread some over his erection, was it really need? Probably not, there was more than enough lube in play already, but he was not risking hurting the older alpha!

He hesitated for a second with the tip resting at Taekwoon’s entrance, he wanted to give the other male one last chance to back out, to decide if he trusted Jungkook to do this to him or not.

Taekwoon found that completely silly as he leaned up pressing a kiss to the tip of Jungkook’s nose “Do it, baby, I trust you, you are going to make me feel so good.”

That was all Jungkook needed to slowly push his way inside of Taekwoon, pushing as slowly as he could get himself to, not wanting to overwhelme himself or Taekwoon, watching Taekwoon’s face every second for even a single sign of being uncomfortable, but Taekwoon was just smiling up at him petting Jungkook’s hair, pushing a few wild strands behind his ear,.

The alpha was so much tighter than anybody else that Jungkook had ever been together with in this way, it might be because he was an alpha, alpha’s bodies weren’t made for being fucked so it took longer for them to adjust and it wasn’t natural for it, but he still took Jungkook so well, soft moans escaping both of their mouths.

As Jungkook finally bottomed out, his arms were shaking with the strength it took to hold himself up above Taekwoon and not moving his hips, trying to give Taekwoon the time to adjust to him inside him.

“Fuuuck” Taekwoon’s head was thrown back in pleasure “so good, you feel so good inside me baby, you can move now, it’s okay.”

He did his best to constantly have skin contact with Jungkook through his hands, running his hands all over Jungkook’s hair, neck, back and upper body, he didn’t want for Jungkook to think back on his past and what had happened with Yoongi even ounces. He wanted Jungkook to know that this was different, and this had nothing to do with what had happened before, that alpha on alpha sex could be good for everybody, even if there was penetration.

Jungkook was a little hesitant, but with a squish of Taekwoon’s legs around his waist, he started to slowly thrust his hips, biting down into his lips to hold in the moan that was threatening to spill from his mouth with every sweet word out of Taekwoon’s mouth.

He wasn’t even sure if Taekwoon was aware of all the soft things coming out of his mind, or if telling Jungkook how good he was, was just something that comes naturally to him and didn’t actually take much thinking or anything like that.

“You don’t have to keep in your sounds baby, you sound so pretty when you moan out for me, you sound so good, no reason to keep those pretty noises in.”

At that Jungkook could no longer hold in his moans, hanging his head a little as he was trying to focus on getting a good solid rhythm with his hips, letting his hand trail down Taekwoon’s body so he could jerk him off at the same time. He tried to focus on nailing Taekwoon’s prostate with every thrust, feeling his own orgasm working it’s way to the forefront as Taekwoon kept throwing sweet words and praise at him.

It was simply too much for Jungkook, sweet praise with Taekwoon’s soft moans in that pretty voice of his, combined with how tight Taekwoon was around him was simply just too much, “close,” it was all Jungkook could moan out in between his own soft moans.

“Just a little bit more baby, can you hold on for me a little bit more, I am so close as well, you are being so good, you are making me feel amazing.” Jungkook nodded eagerly, he could do this, he could hold back waiting for Taekwoon to cum as well, he wanted to older to cum first.

He doubled his effort in hitting his prostate while trying to match his hand movement with his thrusts, he knew that his pace was getting kind of sloppy, but it still seemed to be enough as he felt Taekwoon’s thighs tighten around his waist and his walls contracting around Jungkook as cum spilled out on his hand, painting both of their abdomens, Jungkook no longer being able to hold back as all it took was two more thrusts before he was coming inside of Taekwoon, collapsing onto of him, no longer being able to hold himself up in his orgasmisic bliss.

Normally Taekwoon would have complained about the heavier Jungkook collapse on top of him, but just this once he didn’t mind it, petting Jungkook’s hair as the younger was nuzzling as his scent gland, Taekwoon just burying him with sweet praise.

Hakyeon would find them hours later, cleaned up and both sleeping, exhausted after their rump, he would smile and shoo the other to the spare nest, not wanting to interrupt the alpha bonding going on, as much as he wanted to jump in the nest and taking in their scents together, he knew how important this was to Jungkook… and Taekwoon.

**Author's Note:**

> So!!! Time for another poll! Which one would you guys like to see next time?
> 
> If you have an idea for something you would like to see, feel free to suggest it and I will add it to the next poll as well!
> 
> [Poll!!](https://strawpoll.com/kh1ds83r)   
>  [Me Twitter!](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)


End file.
